A little Rookie Blue Christmas Love
by edwardmiss
Summary: Andy, Tracy and Gail haven't had girl's night in months so when they decide to do it big! they invite Zoe and Sue to join them which means no guys allowed! when the guys decided to invite themselves to show their special ladies a Magical winter weekend. Sam and Nick pull out all the trimmings to win the hearts of the special ladies that has captured theirs!
1. Making Plans

"The cabin is so beautiful and the view is to die for" Gail explained to Tracy and Andy about their girls winter getaway before Christmas. They hadn't had a girl's night in a couple of months so they wanted to go big. So Gail convinced her father to let her have the cabin for the weekend.

"No guys' only girls" Peck sent a sharp stare at Tracy. "Why are you looking at me? I hear you loud and clear" she let out small laugh.

"So it's going to be me, you, Tracy, Sue, and Zoe? Why isn't Noelle coming?" Andy asked

"Something about her and Frank already had plans? Who knows all I know it is going to be awesome" Gail said as she headed towards the locker room.

They all had a rough shift so they were getting ready to head to the penny to blow off some steam. They were going to finish talking about the cabin and all the fun they were going to have on their weekend off. They made it to the penny and as usual it was packed. They saw the TO'S sitting at their usual table so they headed to theirs. Chris, Nick, and Dov was already there and drinking.

"So what took you ladies and Gail so long to get here?" Dov shot a smirk at Gail

"Bite me little drummer boy" as Gail came back with a reply "Ouch that hurt Mrs. Grinch that stole Christmas" Dov said.

"I can't wait one more day and we are off to the cabin" Andy started ranting on

"How long are we going for? I need to go home and pack" the guys started discussing among themselves. "Wait nobody invited the wise men" Gail told them. They all turned and looked.

"Well I am Andy's plus one? As Nick placed his arm around her. "Oh how I love you and I do but no guys allowed sorry" as she looked ay nick

"What we need to get away to?" Chris tried to give the sad puppy dog look

"Oh well find your own cabin" Gail shot them a dirty look. Andy gave Nick a hug as he played like he was crying and everyone starting laughing, which got the attention of the TO'S table. All Sam saw was Andy hugging Nick he knew they were friends but he still didn't like it. He wanted her arms around him but he has been chicken to admit that he wants more than friendship.

"What's so funny over here?" Jerry asked as he Oliver and Sam approached the table.

"Oh nothing just the usual the boys begging for something" Jerry looked at Tracy when she made the comment. "May I ask what they are begging for?" the TO's were intrigued now.

"Oh they want to follow us on our winter wonderland girls weekend but it is not happening" Gail them all a stern look

"I almost forgot Zoe has being talking about it all week" Oliver told them "Yes it will be unforgettable trust me" GAIL gave her little evil smile.

"Thanks for inviting her to ladies she is really happy about spending the weekend with you ladies" Oliver said

"No problem we will enjoy having her there" Andy said "Andy I'll let you get my favorite pillow the one you always want when you come over?" Nick looked at Andy with a big smile

"You promise?" Oh yes I promise" Nick got excited

"No really you thought you could bribe me with a pillow?" she pinched his cheek and everyone laughed

The girls continued to share how much fun they were going to have on their weekend away. They had so much planned that didn't even give the guys a hint they just let their minds wonder. That didn't stop the guys from trying to invite themselves on the trip.

"Andy, Gail ladies room" Tracy asked them? The girls excused themselves from the table and when they saw they were out of earshot Nick said "we are going to that cabin?" they all got a big smile on their faces.

"I like how you think Collins didn't know you had it in you" as Oliver raised his glass to him

"Oh yes I am so in what's the plan?" Dov asked "Yeah how are we going to do that? Because I can't last a whole weekend without my Tracy-pop" then Jerry realized he indulged too much information when the table got really quiet.

"Yeah buddy too much information don't need to know you and Nash nicknames" as Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's a special lady I need to let know how I feel about her." Nick told them. Sam did not want to hear that because he was going to let Andy know how he feels about her. By the way they interact with each other Sam knew Nick was talking about Andy. He didn't say anything but he was not about to lose Andy to anyone else.

The girls made it back to the table and Jerry was very eager to get Tracy home since she was leaving for the whole weekend just in case they don't get to go to the cabin.

"Andy are you okay for tonight?" "Oh yes I am good go and enjoy yourself" as she winked at Tracy.

"Tomorrow we leave right after work ladies and be prepared for an epic weekend!" Gail said as she made her way out of the penny before Jerry and Tracy.

"Sammy my man are you done for the night? "No I think I will have another drink before I head home" as he turned to look at Andy. She was in full comedian role at the table with Nick, Chris, and Dov.

"Oh tell her already buddy" Oliver told him as he took the last sip of his drink

"What I don't know what you are talking about?" as he played with his beer. Oliver then got up from his chair and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "don't let another Luke come along before you realize buddy what you have in front of you?" Oliver then looked in the direction of Andy and Nick. Sam then followed his gazed to them and the green eyed monster had reared its ugly head as he saw just how comfortable they were together.

Sam walked over to their table before he headed out "Andy do you need a ride home?" he asked her

"Thank you Sam but Nick is already giving me ride home" she looked at him wishing she was going home with him to his bed. Sam was truly disappointed to hear that but he would not let him get him down, because he would be going to that cabin and make it unforgettable for her. As for Nick oh well he thought.

"No problem see you tomorrow good night" he said to Andy and Sam walked out of the penny.


	2. Nick and Andy

"Hey will you stop cheating?" Andy screamed at Nick

"I'm not cheating? I'm not letting you win like I always do" Nick shot back at her with a smile

"Oh you are so going down Collins"

"You wish McNally" he came back.

"So I wanted to ask you something? But it stays between us okay?" Nick stared at Andy making sure she understood what he said.

"Yeah of course what is it?" Andy was intrigued now Nick never got this serious especially during their Wii dance tournament.

"Gail is she seeing anybody that you know? What's the history with her and Chris?" he asked

The house was silent Andy had paused the game she couldn't believe her ears and what Nick had just asked her. "You like Gail?" Andy screamed at him

"What I was just asking an okay yes I do okay it's out now" he said

"Gail Peck, Officer Gail Peck?"Andy asked over and over just to make sure what she was hearing was true.

"Yes why do you say it like that?" Nick says now regretting that it even came out

"We are talking about the same person right, Attitude having always in a bad mood Peck?" Andy asked him again.

"Hey don't judge the heart do I mess with you about your swooning over Swarek?" Nick gave her the serious face but he couldn't hold it for long.

"What do you mean I don't like Swarek" Andy tried to protest

"Please anybody can see just how crazy about him you are and he feels the same way" Nick told her and that caught her attention for sure could Nick be telling the truth?

"What do you mean he feels the same way? How can you tell?" Andy had turn to face him giving Nick her undivided attention.

"I guess you don't see the way he looks at you? Or how protective he is of you? Even the way he talks about you as well?" Nick tried explaining to her.

"Sam doesn't act that way about me? Besides we are partners that's why" Andy was telling Nick but was thinking at the same time could Sam Swarek really be interested in her and is she that blind that she is the only that doesn't see it?

"Andy seriously I like really heart her? I don't know what to do about it?" Nick confessed

"Just tell her Nick I'm pretty sure she would jump at the chance to be with you?" Andy told nick trying to reassure him not to be a chicken and just tell her. She felt like she should be taking her own advice she was giving Nick and use it on Sam cause she sure as hell heart Swarek.

"Wow Andy in the words of Usher we have got it bad" As nick held up his beer bottle to hers to toast to that.

…

The next morning at the station all Gail could talk about was how much fun they were going to have when their shift was over, which the guys were not to thrill to hear about.

"Hey where is Andy by the way?" Sam asked trying not to look so obvious that he looking for her, by checking the door every five minutes.

"Oh her and Nick had a very late night if you know what I mean?" Dov gave a little smirk.

Sam head turned back around to Dov he did not like what he just heard. No one caught Gail pained expression of Dov's little comment he made about the two. Sam wanted to hit or throw something, Jerry, Oliver and Tracy caught his expression of hurt about Andy and Nick. Just then Andy and Nick walked into the station and all eyes were on them.

"Do we have clothes on Andy? Because everybody is staring at us" Nick asked as he looked down at himself.

"Yes I do believe we got dressed this morning pickle brain" Andy shot a remark at him with a laugh

"Good morning you guys look beat?" Tracy told them as they approached everybody

"Yeah Dov gave us the story but you can keep the details to yourself" Gail told them in a very harsh voice as she walked off towards the locker room.

"What did she mean about that?" as Andy looked at her walk away "Me and dance fever over here stayed up all night with our Wii dance marathon that's all" Andy tried to explain

"Well Dov made it sound so much worse than that" as Tracy slapped him on his head

"So Sam heard that version to?" Andy looked for confirmation from Tracy

"Yes just explain it to him when you guys go on patrol together or otherwise you will be late for parade if you don't change?" Tracy started pulling her towards the locker room

She mouthed to Nick that she would fix it with Gail so that he would not have to worry, because after their talk last night they didn't need anything or one in their way of finally telling the two people they heart the Andy finished getting ready for duty she pulled Gail to the side to tell her that nothing had happened with her and Nick. Gail just brushed it off as if she didn't care but Andy did catch her smiling as she walked out of the locker room. That moment there confirmed for her that she felt the same way for nick as he did for her. Now all she had to do is some damage control for her and Sam so that they could have happily ever after.

"Hey Andy did you get to tell her?" Nick asked anxiously

"Yes I did and I must add she feels the same way about you" Andy smiled at him. Before Andy knew it Nick had pick her up in a bear hug very happy about what she just told him. He put her down very quickly and had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Andy turned in the direction he was looking to see Sam standing there to witness everything that had just occurred.

"Sorry Andy I just got a little carried away? Let me go fix it like you did for me?" he begged her

"No Nick I got this let me handle Sam Swarek?" She told him. Dreading walking into the parade room to his angry look but she also saw hurt in his stare. Frank didn't keep them long in parade he was eager to get the shift over as well so he and Noelle can begin their special weekend. Andy rushed to the coffee machine to make the two cups of coffee for her and Sam to try and butter him up.

"Andy McNally lets go our shift have started" Sam yelled at her as he walked pass her on his way to the squad car.

"Andy McNally" what the hell he never calls her by her full name? Andy stood there talking to herself but she said it herself when she explains everything will change, so she headed to the car. As they pulled out to start their patrol she could see he was irritated.

"Sam look about earlier?" she was cut off by Sam.

"Look I don't want to hear about you and Nick little slumber party alright" he said in a very harsh tone

"Hey you don't have to yell at me alright!" Andy old him

Who is yelling? I am just simply stating I care not to hear" Sam told her

"Wow you can be a real jerk sometimes Sam and if you would just let me talk you can hear that nothing happened with us Nick is not who I want?" Andy yelled back as she got out the car to respond to call they just got over the radio.

Sam knew he had messed up once he heard what she had been trying to tell him. His mind flash to the part when she said Nick is not who she want? Than whom does she want? He was so hoping it was him but he knows he probably just messed that chance up Sam got out the car to help Andy with the call when everything was resolved Sam stopped Andy from getting in the car.

"Look McNally I am sorry I overreacted earlier I didn't get to eat anything this morning my blood sugar must be low or something?" Sam gave her the dimples trying to ease the tension between them.

"Whatever Sam can we just finish the day so I can leave on my trip?" Andy turned to get in the car she didn't want Sam to see the tear roll down her cheek. The rest of the shift seem to go by fast which was great for Andy and sucked for Sam because Andy would be leaving soon and she was still clearly mad at him. When they made it back to 15 Gail, Sue, Zoe and Tracy was waiting on her.

"Hey Andy put a pep in your step so we could get this show on the road will ya!" Gail yelled at her as she walked in the locker room.

"Gail can I talk to you for a moment please?" Nick asked

"Yes what's up Nick?"

"When you get back from your trip I was hoping we can sit down and talk over drinks?" he asked

"Okay what about?" Gail ask

"Don't worry about that until you get back, just enjoy yourself" Nick told her as he stepped closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Gail grinned from ear to ear. Sam caught the encounter between the two and realized that it was Gail and not Andy the whole time. He had to talk to her before she left. Andy was coming out of the locker room with her bag when she heard the ladies

"Let's go McNally let's start the weekend" they yelled at her.

"Andy can I talk to you please before you go?" Sam asked hoping she would hear him out.

"Sam I have to go they are waiting on me, besides I don't want to fight with you anymore" Andy folded her arms and Sam knew this was his chance to make her listen.

"Look about earlier I am sorry for jumping down your throat it's just that when I thought that you and nick...?" Sam paused he couldn't get the words out.

"What Sam?" Andy asked him as she stepped a little closer. Sam just couldn't get the words to come out and he saw Andy getting frustrated.

"Look I've got to go okay Sam I will talk to you when I get back" Andy turned to walk away when Sam grabbed her arm and said

" I am going to miss you Andy not as a partner or a friend I can't stop thinking about you and when I thought you and Nick had spent the night together, I was jealous because I wish it was me that was waking up next to you?" Sam just stood there waiting on her to answer but before she could say anything the girls had come and pulled her away from him saying it was time to go. That she could talk to Sam Swarek after the trip.


	3. Lonely Hearts

Andy just sat and looked out the window the whole drive to the cabin. All she could think about was what Sam had just told her. He wanted her just like she wanted him and that was the greatest feeling in the world. Then she realized she never got to tell him she felt the same way, oh what he might be thinking? She just hope that he doesn't think she don't return his feelings.

"Hey you have been quiet the whole ride, what's going on?" Tracy asked because she was concerned about her best friend.

"Well in so many words Sam told me he was in love with me, and I didn't get to respond back because you lovely ladies dragged me away" Andy filled her in

"What? Oh my goodness Andy, why didn't you say something? Do you realize how long you have waited for this moment?" Tracy told her

"Oh yes I do three years to be exact, and it's gone down the tube" Andy folded her arms and begins to pout.

"You have to call him now tell him how you feel don't let this moment pass" Tracy demanded handing her the cell phone

"Don't you think I tried? First it went to voicemail and now I can't get a damn signal" she whispered to Tracy so the other ladies could hear. Andy wanted to shout to the top of her lungs because she was mad.

"How can I enjoy this weekend Tracy? All I am going to do is think about Sam and how I messed up royally" Andy let a tear fall down her cheek. Tracy hugged her best friend because she felt bad and responsible for getting in the way of Sam and Andy finally getting together.

"Don't do that we are going to enjoy this weekend and when we get back you and Sam are finally going to get this thing right you got me?" As she hugged her best friend, to reassure her it will happen with her and Swarek.

The guys all sat at a table in the penny, it was very quiet very unusual for that bunch they missed the ladies so much and they only been gone an hour and a half when Luke walked up to the table.

"Wow who died? I have never seen you guys this quiet what's going on?" Luke looked at them all

"The ladies are gone for the weekend and of course Oliver is being a baby about it" Jerry said shooting Oliver a smile

"Really says the man begging Nash to stay with a trip anywhere of her choice" Oliver said

"Now I get Dov, Jerry, and Oliver being sad, but why are you and Sam so sad? You guys not dating anyone are you?" Luke waiting on Sam to confirm his worst fear, of him and Andy dating something he had been dreading for months.

"Have I mentioned that I am glad to have you back Callaghan?" Sam told him with a half-smile

"Every chance you get buddy, every chance you get" as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why don't you surprise them with a visit? They might like that?" Luke suggested to the guys

"We can't? Gail threaten our lives and said we were not invited" Nick told him

"When did you guys ever take no for an answer? And when did you start listening to Peck?" Luke looked confused at them he has known Jerry and Oliver a long time and they are like little boys when it comes to obeying rules.

"Why not let's go besides I just told Andy I was in love with her and I never got her response and I need to know how she feels and I can't wait all weekend until she gets back to find out either" as Sam stood up took the last sip of his drink ready to go.

"Yeah I am with Sam on this and besides I can't wait all weekend holding in these feelings for Peck without telling her?" Nick looked around the table waiting on their bashing of him liking Gail.

"Yes maybe that will put Casper oops I mean Gail in a better mood if Nick you know put her in a better mood? I am so in when do we leave?" Dov said with that little sinister grin on his face

"Okay hold your horses' men we are going but we just can't show up on the doorstep? We have to be prepared something that will stop them in their tracks something EPIC?" Jerry said and everyone knew his wheels were turning coming up with something big

"It doesn't matter I just want to see my Zoe I miss her" Oliver told them

"I got it but we are going to need help?" he told them. So they paid their tab and left the penny, they all piled in Sam's truck. Sam soon stopped in front of a house that looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. They all got out and jerry ranged the door bell, a few seconds later the door opened and there stood Leo and Ms. Nash.

"So what do you think the guys are doing right now?" Sue asked the ladies

"Who knows? They are probably drinking and eating pizza playing cards or something?" Gail said while pouring herself another drink

"Not my Jerry he is probably looking for ways to come up here? I know him to well and I love that man" Tracy said looking out the window thinking of how much she misses him now.

"Dov right now is probably in the mirror trying to arrest a guy? He is so cute when he does it" Sue says with a smile on her face

"Well I don't know what it is like to miss someone who loves me? Stares in mirrors and try to arrest it because you ladies pulled me away from my future?" all the ladies just stared at Andy not knowing what she was talking about

"In so many words Sam told me that he was in love with me"she them all

"What? Why didn't you tell us this kind of information we need to know" Zoe and Sue were circling her on the couch wanting details.

"Yes I feel the same way about him and more he is all I think about" Andy divulges the info to the girls

"Well we have to do something about that when we get back won't we" Zoe told her and then gave her a hug.

"Don't feel bad we all miss our guys and wish they were here? But I do believe we can make it a weekend worth our while" As Tracy refilled Andy's glass

"Hey we are not talking about the guys this is a girl's weekend? This is our weekend girls only no boys allowed got it now let's go have some fun" Gail yelled at all of them as she turned on the radio and begins to dance around pulling the girls up so they would join in with her.

"Here is to the best girl's weekend ever" Gail screamed over the music holding up her glass and the ladies doing the same

"Hey there buddy I was here to ask your grandmother for her help?" Jerry then looked to Ms. Nash who then let them in. after they explained to her that they wanted to surprise the ladies with a surprise that would blow their socks off. They were a bunch of guys in love missing the one person that makes it worth it for them.

"Well I am a romantic so I do believe I can help you I talked to Tracy and they have this big day planned tomorrow?" she explains to them

"They are going to a spa and get medi-pedi's massages, hair done, and then lunch, which would be your perfect way to set up everything in time before they return?" Nick suggested

"I love the way your mind works momma Nash" As Jerry planted a kiss on her cheek

"You make my daughter happy so I am happy to help you all of you so you better go pack if you are going to make it by morning?" she told them

"Okay we go pack and get everything we need and head out on operation truelove" Dov slapped Oliver on the shoulder eager and ready to go. They all gave Ms. Nash a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door to give their ladies the weekend they would remember forever.


	4. Perfection

Jerry, Oliver, Sam, Dov, and Nick had just driven the half of the night to make it to the cabin by morning. They were waiting on Ms. Nash call to let them know it was okay to go to the cabin because the girls had left for their fun filled spa day. They had discussed everything they needed to do before the ladies returned to the cabin. Jerry, Dov, and Oliver were going to decorate and select the music, while Sam and Nick had to prepare dinner.

"So Sam, how did you become such a great cook? Dov asked eager to find out so he could learn some tips so he could cook for Sue.

"My mom is an excellent cook, so I guess I took after her" feeling pleased with himself

"So you have Dov greeting the ladies when they arrive home? That might not be such a good idea seeing how Gail just might strangle him when she sees he is at the cabin?" Nick pointed out to Jerry

"Yeah because murder doesn't go with romance" Jerry was laughing when he made his comment

"Okay how about we put Oliver to greet them? Because they like him and he is just too cute to kill" as Jerry pinched his cheeks

"You know I get that a lot that I am so adorable" with a big smile spreading across Oliver's face.

They sat in Sam's truck planning all what they needed to do and how they can't wait to see the special lady in each of their lives faces when they see what all they had done. Sam just sat there thinking about Andy and how he could not wait to see her. If her answer is that she feels the same way about him they would finally start their relationship that has avoided them for so long. He didn't think negative at her rejecting him this was their time. Then Jerry's phone rings, "Hello? Okay thanks Ms. Nash I will keep you posted?" as he hung up the phone.

"Alright boys in the words of Dov, let's rock and roll" as he looked at Sam to start the truck and head to the cabin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ladies walked into this very elegant building with servers greeting you at the door with champagne and fresh fruit. The ladies were in wow as they observed the place as Gail walked to the front desk to check in.

"Hello welcome to Heaven on Earth Spa and Salon how may I help you?" the up-front receptionist greeted Gail

"Yes I am checking in we have the ultimate experience package under Peck" Gail told her

"Oh yes Mrs. Peck so glad you chose our spa for your ultimate experience you will not be disappointed? Angela could you please show these lovely ladies to the changing area?".

As Gail and everyone followed the lady to the changing area they were like kids in the candy store as the passed every door or corner of what they saw. They changed into their robes and headed to the spa room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay let's get in and get everything together before they get back? Now from what Ms. Nash told us we are looking at least six hours with all that they got planned" Jerry suggested to them

"Okay do you think they left a spare key around here somewhere so we can get in" Dov asked as he looked under the welcome mat.

"Really we are coppers and we can't even do a simple break and entry?" Oh I got this step aside ladies" Nick told them as he had picked the lock just that quick. They just stood back and watched as he opened the door and motioned them to go in.

"What I was not always a copper as a kid I did things and that is that" Nick said smiling as he was the last one to walk through the door.

"Wow the Peck's do have great taste might I add" as Oliver stood around admiring the cabin

"Okay men let get this show on the road we are on borrowed time before the ladies return? Sam and Nick you go ahead and start in the kitchen and Oliver, Dov and I will get started in here" Jerry told everyone.

Sam and Nick headed in the kitchen so they could start preparing the meal. Sam was eager to prepare this meal for Andy and for the other ladies as well.

"So what master piece are you putting together Swarek?" Nick was intrigued and anxious to know as well

"Well I thought I would cook a rack of lamb, baby red potatoes, asparagus with light cheese sauce, and a small spinach salad with a raspberry dressing and for dessert chocolate covered stuffed strawberries? Sounds good?" Sam waited on Nick's response and approval

"I want to be just like you" Nick said Sam could do nothing but laugh he thought Nick's comment was funny. "No really? You are confident in what you do you just have this swag about you"

"Not really? The one thing I want more than anything I chicken out every time when it comes to me revealing my feelings to her" Sam just sighed at his own comment.

"That's all men Sam don't feel bad because when it comes to Gail I chicken out as well? It's going on six months and I haven't said nothing such a wuss" Nick said with a laugh

"How about three years I think I have you beat Collins" oh yeah you have me beat and besides she feels the same way about you" Nick told him

"I want to take your word Nick but I would like to hear it from her" Sam told him "besides we better get started if we want this meal done before the ladies get back" and with that being said they got started on the meal at hand.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was the best massage I have ever had and I have never had one" Tracy said laughing

"I know right I needed this so bad! It did help me take my mind off Dov for an hour" as she seem to fade off to memory-land

"I know I miss my Ollie so much, and don't get me wrong I love the spa and girl's weekend but I do wish my man was here" she gave off a school girl giggle

"Hey maybe if we could get away from Gail for about ten minutes we could give them a text or call?" Zoe suggested to them

"Sounds like a plan to me? But how are we going to get away?" Tracy asked hoping they would have ideas

"Fine I will distract her so you can call your men, but may I just add I want one of my own and he goes by the name Sam Swarek so you better get to wrapping because I so want him under me I meant under my tree" they all started laughing at Andy's comment. Andy then managed to preoccupy Gail for about ten minutes but it didn't matter because the guys were too busy to answer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jerry, Oliver, and Dov were still decorating the house when Jerry's phone rang? "It's Tracy she is calling me I wonder what for?" Jerry looked puzzled

"Answer it to see what they are doing and if they are heading home?" Dov looking very concern now

"I am not answering it something might give us away Epstein" Jerry told him

So they went back to decorating the cabin, they had put three hours in and it felt like it as well. So they took a break. They discussed on all they needed to last and what to expect when they came home Sam could hardly wait to see McNally himself, it felt like an eternity all he wanted was to see her big brown beautiful eyes. Jerry's phone interrupted their planning "yes this is Jerry Barber? That sounds great I will be here thank you" and then Jerry hung up the phone.

"Who was that Barber?" Sam asked "that was the string quartet that will be here in 45 minutes so we need to finish up quick men so we can get ready ourselves" Jerry jumping up

"The food is on track we can help in here with anything? Sam offered

"Okay you and Nick can set the candles while I finish sprinkling the white snow all around" as he ordered Oliver and Dov to finish the lighting. At one point they saw Jerry on the phone but he never got around to telling them who it was.

When they were finish the candles were set all around the cabin, the lights were lowered so everything was in candlelight. Fresh white and red roses all around the cabin with sprinkled snow and rose petals and with a string quartet playing softly in the background everything was perfection, now all they needed to do were to get cleaned up and change and wait on the ladies arrival.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ladies had a remarkable day at the spa it was truly unforgettable they did not want to leave they loved the pampering and being waited on. As they headed back to the changing room to change they did not see their clothes that they came on with? They did see five beautiful evening gowns to die for but it had to be a mistake?

"Excuse me our clothes are not in the changing room could you please explain that?" Gail asked the up-front receptionist

"No those are your gowns they arrived for you? I was asked to placed them in the changing room" she explained

"On who's orders?" Sue asked "I believe the name was Ms. Nash? And the note said enjoy you're your girl's weekend" the receptionist explained them

"Tracy did you know anything about this? "No but my mom was acting funny on the phone this is what she was up to? But I am not mad at her?" Tracy told the other ladies

"Let's go put on some gowns" Gail told the ladies as they made their way back to the changing room. Each dress had each lady name on it. Zoe gown was a beautiful emerald green, as for Sue had a flowing purple gown. Gail how ever had a silk red gown with a high split up her leg, and Tracy had a black eye dropping plunging neckline gown. Andy had a white one shoulder goddess gown. They all showered and changed into their gowns. They felt like royalty leaving the spa and heading back to the cabin for pure bliss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright the ladies should be here any minute you guys set to blow their minds?" Jerry asked the all

They all looked so handsome in their tuxedo awaiting their Cinderella. They were ready to wow that special woman that had stolen each and every one of their hearts. Nick couldn't wait to see Gail as did Jerry, Dov, and especially Sam. Just then they saw headlights from a car pull up and they all got very nervous. They had all agreed to greet each woman with a single red rose when they walked through the door.

"Well ladies we are all dressed up so let's go make this night memorable" Andy suggested

"Hey maybe after a few drinks I might get up the courage to call Nick and tell him he is so hot and that I want him?" Gail told the ladies

"I knew it? You missed the guys just as much as we did?" Tracy teased her. The ladies made it to the door as Gail unlocked the door and to their surprise stood five handsome men awaiting their arrival with a long stem red rose.

"Oh my goodness!" Andy let slip out when she saw the surroundings and one of the men that were standing there was Sam staring at her with a smile that made her heart melt!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry it took so long with getting this chapter up, was busy with Christmas right around the corner.

Promise to have another chapter up a day after Christmas! Please keep the reviews coming and I hope you are enjoying the story as I am writing it!


	5. unforgettable

"How did you do all this? When did you guys do all this this? Tracy asked

"We will answer all of your questions later? But for right now just let us show you ladies just how much you mean to us" as Jerry took her hand. Then Oliver followed by giving Zoe her rose and taken her hand. As did Dov with Sue also Nick with Gail and then came Sam with Andy.

"Sam all this for me?" Andy asked she was completely surprised. She knew before she left to come on this trip Sam told her how he felt but she never truly knew how much until now. By then a waiter had come around with wine serving everyone.

"Wow we are being served as well? You guys went all out" Sue told Dov as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"How did you get in to do all this?" Gail asked "Does it matter? I am here to let you know that I have fallen hard for you Peck and that you deserve nights and weekends like these and if you give me a chance I promise you it's only the beginning" as he looked in her eyes to show her he was sincere.

Oliver then got down on one in front of Zoe and took her hand "well sweetheart from the moment I met you I knew you were the one and out of the fourteen years we have been married you still take my breath away you, our love, and our life is truly unforgettable" Oliver professed to his beautiful wife and with that being said the quartet started to play unforgettable.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Shaw?" Yes you may Mr. Shaw" Oliver than took his wife hand and begin to slow dance. Everyone else joined in, Sam then knew this was his chance. So he took Andy by the hand and led her onto the terrace. It totally captivated Andy because it was decorated with candles and white roses. Andy had her back turned looking at all that Sam had done.

"I told myself when you got back here tonight? I would not chicken out or take no for an answer"

Andy had turned around when she heard Sam's voice. "All I could do was think of you ever since I left the station" she told him. She then took a deep breath "I feel the same way about you Sam I wanted to tell you but they dragged me away" Andy confessed. Sam then closed the distance in between them and took Andy in his arms.

"I am so in love with you Andy McNally and I couldn't wait for you to get back here so I could tell you that you are the reason I smile every day and that you truly have turned me into a prince because you are my Cinderella" Sam expressed to her. This brought tears to Andy's eyes to hear just how much Sam cared for her. Andy placed her forehead to his.

"Sam I am in love with you too ever since the first moment I met you, you've had my attention and more time I spent with you I fell more in love with you Sam Swarek" Andy could not hold back anymore the flood gates had open.

"Say it again so I know I am not dreaming?" Sam asked "I am in love with you, I am in love with you Sam Swarek" Andy told him letting out a small giggle. Sam then kissed Andy on her lips the most softest and tender kiss like time had stopped and nothing else existed but him and her. Sam pulled her as close as she could get as if they were one. They knew they needed to stop because if not they would never finish the evening out with their friends and there were more to come. They heard a tap on the glass it was Jerry.

"Dinner is ready to be served I thought that chef should be present for it? What you think?" Jerry said joking

"You cooked dinner?" Andy seemed so surprised "Yes I did and also dessert" he whispered in her ear which shot chills all down her spine.

They made their way into the dining area which was set for ten people with the servers ready to serve. The men pulled the chairs out for the ladies and they were served dinner.

"Wow I can say I am impress with it all my breath was completely taken away at all you guys did to surprise us? What part did you play in sweetie?" "Really you think Dov is that smart to pull something like this off?" Gail let out a big laugh

"I am very romantic Casper" Dov shot back at Gail

"Hey that is my lady you are talking Epstein" Nick yelled at Dov with a smile on his face

Everyone was like ooooh and then they started laughing just joking and enjoying themselves.

"That's right baby you are very romantic don't listen to them" as she placed a kiss on his cheek telling everyone to leave Dov alone. They enjoyed dinner very much with laughter and great conversation.

"Sam that was very delicious where did you learn how to cook?" Oliver asked

"Hey Sam wasn't the only one in the kitchen may I add" Nick told them

"That's right give Nick his props too?" Gail yelled at them

"I don't care who cooked it? Just letting you know I'm taking a doggie bag "my husband and his food" Zoe said which the table found funny.

Andy leaned over placing a hand on Sam's thigh and whispering in his ear "Dinner was great will dessert top that?" she looked at him with a smile

"Yes your dessert will but when I am able to get you alone, my dessert will be better" Sam whispered back in her ear. Andy suddenly wished this evening would come to an end because the images that popped in her head from Sam's comment she wondered why she waited this long.

Jerry asked the servers could they serve dessert in the living room, where he had a special surprise for Tracy. Everyone moved into the living room where they enjoyed the stuffed strawberries which Sam feed to Andy. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world, the happiest woman in the world her and Sam was finally where they needed to be together.

"Could I have everyone's attention please? Thank you it's something I would like to say and do?" Jerry said. That's when he took Tracy by the hand and walked her over to a single chair and as Tracy sat down she looked to Andy on what was happening but she had no idea?

"Jerry what is going on?" Tracy asked

"I wanted everything to be perfect candles, roses, and music? So I check that off my list, then I wanted you to have the perfect dress? And may I add you are sexy as hell so another thing off my list, so then I knew I couldn't do this without the two most important people in your life?" that's when Sam sat up a laptop which Leo and Ms. Nash was on the webcam.

"Oh my Leo, mom hi what's going on Jerry?" Tracy was puzzled now. When she turned around to face Jerry to get his answer she saw that Jerry was down on one knee holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. All Tracy could do was put her hands over her mouth.

"So I have your family and friends here check, perfect dress check, candles, music, roses check the perfect ring check so now all I need is a yes from you everything will be perfect?" Jerry asked

"Look Tracy it's about me and you and waking up in the morning seeing you curled up next to me and me asking myself how did I get here what did I do to deserve this and I know we both don't know if this is forever? But sometimes you have to believe in the unbelievable and I want to take that journey with you baby, so in the words of my favorite band?"

"Are you about to quote Coldplay?" Tracy asked

"You know what it doesn't matter if you don't have faith I have enough for the both of us?" Jerry told her

"Okay let's do it?" "You are saying yes?" Jerry asked

"Yes Jerry Barber I will marry you!" Tracy said Jerry then took her in his arms and kissed his future bride.


	6. Pure Happiness

The women surrounded Tracy as she showed them her new engagement ring. Nick pulled Jerry out the way before he was stampeded by the women. Tracy was crying as was Andy because they were so happy for her and Jerry.

"Wow Jerry has exquisite taste I might add look at that rock!" Zoe admired Tracy ring.

"I know right he did good right? And may I use the term he went to Jared" Andy said with a laugh

"Who knows you may have one on your finger soon? I have seen you and Swarek can you say hot" Tracy shot at Andy. Tracy turned her attention to the laptop to show her mom and Leo the ring. They were so happy for her. Especially Leo he just adored Jerry as did Ms. Nash.

"Wow man I am so happy for you making it official and with a beautiful, caring, and smart lady! She is a keeper Jerry" Oliver congratulated him.

"Now you three take hints from this man he did it big happy wife, happy life remember that?" Oliver told Sam, Nick, and Dov.

"That's right sweetheart you tell them, listen to him and he will get you far" Zoe said as she grabbed her husband so he could dance and celebrate Tracy and Jerry's engagement.

Nick then grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her to the dance floor just so they could talk about how great the trip is being to them.

"Well I can see you are very happy, I'm thinking Swarek has something to do with that?" Nick questioned her but already knew the answer to that.

"I can't stop smiling and I don't want to either I am beyond happy right now"

"You and Gail look great together, sorry I made the comments I did the other day" she apologized to nick

"No its okay I know you were not serious, besides we look out for family right?" Nick told her

"That's right and this group here I wouldn't change for anything" she said with a big smile on her face. They continue to twirl and swirl all over the floor. Everyone had a marvelous night of wining, dining, and romance and it wasn't over yet.

"Can I have everyone attention please? Don't mean to be a party pooper but whew I am tired so we are calling it a night" Jerry said to everyone as him and Tracy made their way up the staircase.

"Wow I think we are going to do the same thing" Zoe looking at Oliver to follow her cue

"Well I am not going to be so modest so don't come a knocking" as Dov scooped Sue in his arms and headed up the stairs.

"Wow I didn't need that vision in my head monkey boy" Gail yelled at Dov

"Well shall we McNally?" Sam whispered in her ear. It gave Andy chills and butterflies at the same time.

"Yes." She answered him "Well goodnight you two" they told Nick and Gail. They then headed up the staircase to her room and she was surprised that Sam knew exactly where her room was. When Andy opened the door her mind was blown away.

A fire was going with a white faux blanket in front with champagne and strawberries. With the CD player playing jazz music it was absolutely beautiful. She turned and looked at Sam with so much love in her eyes which made Sam's heart melt.

"How did you get the strawberries and champagne up here? You never left my side?" she asked

"I had one of the servers bring it up about ten minutes ago before they left" he told her

"Wow you thought of everything Sam? I don't know how I will ever be able to return the favor?"

"Just continue to be you and love me that's all I need" as he placed a kiss upon her lips. He then led her to the blanket sat her down and he took off her heels. He then took the broach out that was holding up her hair. He then poured a glass of champagne for her, and then he got up and walked over to the couch and got his guitar.

"I wanted tonight to be special for you for us? It seemed like forever for us to get here? I wanted it to be perfect because you deserve it" as he sat by her on the blanket he begins to play his guitar. He played James Morrison Better Man which brought Andy to tears.

"No one has ever played for me before? That was beautiful Sam "

"Thank you and only for you?" as he placed another kiss on her lips

Andy deepens the kiss putting everything she felt from in it. Sam pulled her closer giving everything he had in the kiss as well. They both had to pull back to catch their breath. Andy begins to unbutton Sam's shirt and just when she gets to the last button he stops her.

"I didn't do all this so we could sleep together? If you are not ready we don't have to do this just because you think you have to repay me for this evening?

"Sam I know this okay and I'm not doing anything that I haven't wanted to do for a long time now "

Andy stepped back and slid her dress off and let it hit the floor. Sam was with awe at how beautiful she is. Andy then closed the distance in between them and continues to take off his shirt and once she succeeds with that she started with his pants. He helped her because his urge for her intensified very quickly. He wanted her, all of her, and he was going to take his time and explore all her give her pleasures she never felt before.

"You are so breathtaking and you make feel like a new man Andy?" as he begins to place small kisses down heart neck. She moaned with pleasure at his kisses and touches. Sam then picked her up and laid her down on the faux blanket in front of the fire where they made sweet passionate all night long.


	7. Breakfast & snowfights

Andy woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on her face. She looked over to her left and saw that Sam was still fast to sleep. Andy hated to leave him but she wanted to surprise him just like he did her. She slipped on some clothes and snuck out the room. When she headed down the stairs into the kitchen Zoe, Sue, Gail, and Tracy was waiting in her.

"What took you so long sleeping beauty?" Gail said with rudeness

"Gail even your attitude can get me out of the mood I'm in?" Andy said with a huge smile.

"That had to be some Mcloving last night? Was it everything you wished it was? Tracy asked

"Oh yes, it was heavenly I might add" she said giggling

The ladies all started laughing, they then begin to cook breakfast.

They made waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and fresh fruit like strawberries, grapes, kiwi and pineapples. Gail had a side project of hers going as well she was making Nick some porridge. He had mentioned it several times he likes to eat it when it's cold outside.

"Well I think that is it ladies? The coffee is brewed and fresh squeezed orange juice" Zoe told them

"Shall we go wake the sleepy heads from their slumber?" Sue suggested

"I am surprised that Oliver isn't up already? That man has food radar on him for sure?" Tracy said looking at Zoe

"Hey okay that I can't disagree with you on that" she started to laugh

"Okay we will go wake them up and report back in let's say 20 minutes?" Sue asked everyone? They all agreed and hurried up the stairs to wake their men. Andy slowly snuck back into the room and she found that Sam was not still asleep.

Then she heard the bathroom door open? "Where did you sneak off to this morning?" looking curious for an answer Sam walked over to Andy.

"Well I was preparing a surprise for you if you want to know?" feeling very pleased with herself. Sam then wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips Andy just melted into him she could so get use to this.

"Is that so? I so hope it involve us being naked?" he said with a big smile

"How tempting that sounds? It would be a little bit awkward eating breakfast with everyone just saying?" as she pulled away from Sam because if she didn't they would never make it to breakfast.

"Why can't we eat breakfast in here?" he pulled her back to him as he begins to nibble on her ear and kiss her neck. She was lost for words it felt so damn good being here in is arms with his lips on her.

"Because I worked hard on this and I want you to enjoy it so please Sam?" as she looked at him

"Wow I see you winning a lot of fights and getting your way? Because I don't see how I will ever be able to say no to you" as he stood up and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled her towards the door. They headed down the stairs and they heard everyone talking and laughing.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence not that we were hungry?" Oliver told them ready to dig in as usual.

"Morning you two and might I add what a spread" Jerry said

"We just wanted to do something nice for the special men in our lives? Besides after last night you guys really went all out for us" As Zoe passed champagne glasses of orange juice around to everyone so they could toast.

"Every one of you ladies was worth it and so much more" Oliver said as he held up his glass.

The ladies made plates for the men and serving them and the guys felt great to have such wonderful women by their sides.

"I made this for you I know you like to enjoy a bowl when it is cold outside" Gail looked at Nick to see his reaction? Her face lit up when she saw the smile he gave her.

"Wow this is delicious, just like mom use to make" he told her with a small kiss. They ate breakfast enjoying each other's company.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Dov asked

"How about we go skiing? The mountains and the view are to die for?" Sue suggested

That sounds great we all meet back about an hour or so?" Nick said

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways so they could get ready. So as Sam got Andy back in the room he scooped her up and begin to ravish her body he didn't give her time to protest.

"I think we need to be getting ready to go ski?" Andy was trying to tell Sam

"I know two mountains I can explore right in here?" Sam gave her big grin

"Ha-ha you are not funny Swarek now go take a shower" she told him getting up.

"I need help with my back so can you take one with me?" Sam gave her the puppy dog look. All Andy could is laugh at Sam trying to look so innocent.

"So if I wash your back what will you do for me?" Andy asked with a smile. Sam walked over to Andy and whispered in her ear, which left her mouth open wide.

"Well since you put it that way, you need a good scrubbing" Andy then grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Hey you are supposed to be washing my back not blocking the hot water sweetie"

"Well you are supposed to be?" as she whispered in his ear. Sam picked her up and placed her against the shower wall and begins to kiss her slowly as his hands explored her body giving her pleasures she never felt before. Andy gripped Sam leaving nail marks in his back as she let out loud moans of pleasure. They tried to be quiet but it felt to damn good.

As he pent her hands above her head he looked in her eyes and said "I love you Andy, you are all I will ever need and want" as he gave her all of him.

"I love you too Sam and you are all I need and want" as she wrapped her arms back around him as they continued to make love in the shower. After they were done with their shower they got dressed and headed down stairs. Everyone loaded up and headed to the slopes of a day of skiing.

As they made it back to the cabin the guys were unloading the gear

"Guys can I have your attention please? Me and the ladies are so glad that you came and showed us a lovely weekend and all? But I did make myself clear before I left that no guys are allowed?" Gail told them

"Yes but I thought all was forgiven after last night?" Nick asked

"Oh they were, but I hope you have the same forgiven heart after this?" as she threw a snowball at Nick. Then that's when Andy, Zoe, Tracy, and Sue followed in her footsteps and begin to throw snowballs at the rest of the guys, which started a huge snowball fight.

"This will not end well unless you give yourselves up ladies?" Sam told them

"Oh please whatever we run this it's girl's weekend remember" they said laughing.

"Oh please you ladies missed us? You were glad we came? We made this the best girl's weekend ever?" Dov yelled at them

"Really you guys think that? Oh you will pay for that?" as they snuck up behind the guys and loaded them with snowballs until they surrendered.

Andy grabbed Sam to her and said "I missed you and you did make this my best weekend ever" as she placed a kiss on his lips. Then everyone headed in for some hot chocolate.


	8. Yes, Sam Yes

A week from today will be an exact year that Andy and Sam had officially became a couple, Andy sat and thought as she watched Sam, Oliver, and Jerry all stood taking a picture with Tracy for her and Jerry's wedding album.

It had been a beautiful wedding ceremony, her best friend was officially Mrs. Jerry Barber and it suited her so well. Andy doesn't remember ever crying so much in her life but seeing two people in love like Tracy and Jerry just brought it out of her.

"Earth to Andy it's your turn for your picture" Tracy grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet to join her, Jerry, and Sam.

"This one I just want the best man and the maid of honor" Tracy told the photographer

"Yes you come stand right next to me beautiful" Sam pulled Andy into a very loving embrace. The photographer snaps the picture which truly captured the McSwarek love for one another.

"You guys make a beautiful couple hopefully we will be attending your ceremony sometime soon? A fellow officer commented. Sam suddenly said "Well I hope you have plans to keep busy? Because that's like wow a long time off?" he said laughing

Andy heard what he said and her smile dropped off her face. She didn't like the comment Sam had just said. Andy knew they haven't been together a year yet but she surely thought that the way she felt about Sam he sure as hell felt about her? But was she wrong to think that knowing from what she just heard that Sam had no plans on getting married.

"Tracy how about we go powder our nose?" Andy asked and Tracy knew that Andy needed to vent.

"Sure I think I can go try to re-beautify myself?" she said laughing

"You don't need it Mrs. Barber you have truly perfected beautiful" as he placed a kiss on her lips

"Oh get a room you two?" Oliver came up behind Jerry saying

"Oh I am ready for that? How about you Mrs. Barber?" he yelled at Tracy as Andy pulled her towards the ladies room.

As Andy was pulling her towards the ladies room, Tracy managed to get Zoe, Sue, and Gail's attention so they could follow her. They came in right behind her and Sue locked the door.

"What's going on? What's the emergency?" Sue asked

"Oh Andy just over reacting to Sam's comment about marriage" Tracy explained

"What did bone head say this time?" Gail asked

"He doesn't want to get married what am I supposed to do with that? I thought we were going somewhere?" Andy begin to cry

"Wow I was surprised that you two lasted this long? Because I never saw Sam as the marrying type" Gail gave her opinion

"See even Gail noticed how didn't I see this? Am I that blinded about love I over looked everything? God knows I love that man with everything I have in me" she told them

"Look stop panicking he never told you he didn't want to marry you right? So stop jumping to conclusion? That man loves you and it's the happiest I have ever seen him and I have known Sam a long time" Zoe told her

"Yes Andy if you feel that way just talk to him? Don't get yourself bent out of shape over something that is not an issue sweetie" As Sue gave her a hug. That's why Andy love talking to her girls they always put stuff in perspective for her before she takes herself over that crazy girlfriend drama cliff.

"Thanks ladies I needed this talk you ladies always have my back when I need it" Andy told them as she cleaned herself up before she went back there.

The ladies returned to the reception and enjoyed the rest the time that was left before Jerry and Tracy left for their honeymoon. It felt like a long ride home and Sam couldn't understand why Andy was being so quiet. He just thought maybe she was tired because they did have a long day.

As they pulled into Sam's driveway Andy had fell asleep so Sam walked over to her side and took her in his arms and carried her into the house.

"I could not wait to get you home all day so I could get to do this?" as he begin to unzip her dress and place small kisses down her back. Once her dress fell to the floor Andy turned around to face him.

"You are perfect I can't get enough of you" as he pulled her closer to him as he begins to kiss her. How could she live without this man she wanted this every day and only he could give it to her. She didn't want to ruin the mood so she kept her questions to herself that night. No doubts, questions nothing existed but she and Sam in that moment except that Andy McNally fell deeper in love with Sam Swarek.

The next morning as they sat eating breakfast Andy got up the nerve to talk to Sam about his comment.

"Sam? How do you feel about marriage?"

"It's a beautiful thing if you can make it work?" he said not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Is it something you see yourself doing in the future?"

"I'm not the marrying type I don't see it in my future" still looking at his paper

"So what is this with us? Where is it going nowhere?" as she snatched the paper out of his hands

"Why are you so upset? It's like we are already married? We just skipped the church and headed straight for the honeymoon" he said laughing

"This is not a joke to me Sam? I thought I was important enough that maybe you see me as the person you can spend the rest of your life with?" she yelled at him

"Please Andy you are blowing this way out? I can't help it? I've seen too many people go through the hurt and I told myself I would not put myself through it?" he tried to explain

"So I am not worth it you are telling me? Not even to take a chance on to see? So this all most year is worth nothing? So what you are telling me is that I am just your fuck buddy?" as she started grabbing her stuff throwing it in a bag.

"I didn't say that Andy I love you and you know that you have to?" as he walked over to her trying to get her to stop packing her bag. He grabbed her hands so she would listen to him.

"I love you Andy do you hear me?"

"Yes just enough to screw me but not enough to marry me? I feel so special" and she pulled away from him and walked out the door.

So it had been about four days that Andy and Sam had spoken to each other without getting into an argument. Sam hated be without her he was so miserable. He tried not to show it but everyone knew. He was trying g to give her time to cool off before he tried again to win her back.

"Tracy? Have you seen Andy? Sam stood there with a sad little boy look on his face.

"She has already left on her shift with Nick, sorry Sam" she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Okay thank you I guess I will catch her later?"

"Tracy? Please help me here nothing I do helps? What can I do? I miss her so much" Sam unloaded on her. Tracy could only stand there and look and feel sorry for him because she knows he was miserable without her.

"So things not better with you and Sam yet?" Nick asked

"Nope and I just don't understand it either?"

"Maybe you two need to just sit down and hash it out? Everything out on the table" Nick suggested

"We have done that already what else can be said? He doesn't want to marry he just don't see a future with me" she turned to look out the window and Nick knew the conversation was over. He did not want to push but his friend was hurting.

Their shift went by what seem like very quick and they were heading back to the barn.

"So are we heading to the penny for a drink?"

Andy still just sat and looked out the window "No I believe I will go home I'm tired.

"Andy?" nick called her name as she got out the cruiser. Andy headed straight to the locker room because she was avoiding Sam. It hurt too much to see him and not be with him. How did everything get messed up? She could have bet her life that she and Sam was the endgame.

"Hey Andy everything okay sweetie?" Tracy asked her

"No, so I am going to go home I just want to be alone" she told her

"Do you know if Sam is still here?"

"No he left early today he was not himself? He misses you" Tracy told her as she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. She knew that it wouldn't help with the pain but she wanted her to know she was there for her.

"I miss him to so much it just hurts so bad Tracy do you think I am over reacting?"

"No this is how you feel, and you want it all and who doesn't? Yes you guys are great together and I have my fingers crossed for you two?" Tracy told her

"Okay I will see you tomorrow Tracy" Andy said as she walked out the locker room.

Nick, Gail, Jerry, Oliver, Tracy, Chris, and Dov all stood outside the locker rooms and watched Andy as she walked out the station and they were all worried about her and their friend Sam.

"Is she going to be alright?" Oliver asked

"She will be fine besides Andy is a fighter and so is Sam" as she winked at Oliver as they headed to the penny.

Andy decided to walk home so she could clear her head. All was running through her mind was Sam and what he said. Tears started to fall down her cheek her heart ached so bad, all she wanted was for Sam to hold her and let her know all was going to be okay because they would be together?

Andy had made it home she was contemplating on whether to call Sam or not? So she decided to go in and get comfortable first. As she walked through the door she had to take a second look to make sure she was in the right apartment. Red and white roses everywhere and Sam Swarek down on one knee holding a little black velvet box with a beautiful ring inside.

Andy was stunned she was lost for words. "Andy I know I have been a jerk and I am probably the last person you want to see? He said still down on one knee.

**** Sam's Proposal****

Sam: my whole life I thought I was fulfilled with what life had handed me but until June 24, 2010 did I realize I only just begun to live and see life totally differently and that was because of you the day I met you. I breathe for you, I live for you, and I belong to you. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of your life showing you that our love is why books and fairies tales are written. I love you Andy McNally and I want to spend eternity with you so will do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Andy stood there with tears fallen and she walked over to Sam and said "yes Sam yes I will marry you!"

Sam took Andy in his arms and kissed her so passionately that you thought the room would set on fire. Sam pulled away and placed the ring on her finger where it would stay always.


End file.
